aura
by cheesyjd
Summary: Karena Doyoung memiliki 'sesuatu' yang membuat Jaehyun akan menjadi manusia seutuhnya. It's Jaehyun/Doyoung FF! (JaeDo / DoJae) with NCT members
1. Wawancara-nya gagal

**_a u r a._**

 _a story by : cheesyjd_

 ** _enjoy reading!-_**

 ** _n c t 2 0 1 8_**

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus bagaimana, Ten." kata Doyoung frustasi sambil menelungkupkan wajahnya diatas meja kerjanya. Ten yang sibuk mengetik di komputernya menatap jengah Doyoung. Nafas panjang keluar dari mereka berdua.

"Doyoung, aku kan sudah bilang padamu, biar aku saja yang me-wawancarai si Jeffrey itu! Kenapa keras kepala sekali, sih?" Balas Ten sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Doyoung bisa mendengar Ten bergumam bahasa Thailand yang menandakan kalau dia itu sedang kesal. Doyoung tahu itu. Doyoung mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Ten yang sekarang duduk bersandar di kursinya yang berada di sampingnya dengan rambut yang berantakan. Doyoung juga sama 'berantakan'nya.

"Karena aku menyukainya."

"Berhentilah menjadi orang yang bodoh karena kau menyukainya, Doyoung."

"Dia itu yang terkeren, tahu."

"Johnny lebih keren!" Bantah Ten sambil memukul meja, tidak begitu keras, tapi tangan Ten sekarang kesakitan.

"Pffft... kenapa aku harus me-wawancarai dia? Topik yang kita angkat selama ini juga disenangi banyak orang. Banyak orang yang juga memberi kita informasi yang lebih baik." Sanggah Doyoung yang kini memain-mainkan bolpoin di tangannya, menimbang-nimbang pertanyaan yang akan dia tanyakan pada Jaehyun nanti--itupun jika dia nanti berani.

"Kau tahu apa, _bitch_. Dia itu salah satu cowok ter- _fabulous_ di seantero kampus NCT ini. Hampir semua cewek sekolah ini rela melakukan apa saja untuk menjadi miliknya. Itu akan menjadi topik yang hangat di sekolah ini jika kita nanti me-wawancarai dia!! Kau tahu apa maksudku." Jawab Ten berapi-api sambil menatap Doyoung dan menaruh kedua tangannya di belakang kepalanya. Doyoung mengerucutkan bibirnya

"Hanya itu?"

"Tidak juga." Balas Ten sambil menghela nafas. Kini ia merubah posisinya memajukan dirinya di meja kerjanya dan tersenyum sambil menaruh tangannya di atas meja.

"Aku benar-benar menyukai pekerjaanku sebagai wartawan sekolah, Doyoung. Aku melakukan apa saja untuk mempertahankan klub ini saat di ambang kehancuran, ya kan? Aku bahkan tidak keberatan mengambil posisi ketua, meski kita cuman ber-dua di sini. Di tempat ini..."

Doyoung tersenyum. Ia tahu betapa cintanya Ten pada klub ini. Meskipun begitu, Doyoung selalu senang mendengar Ten meracau betapa ia sangat ingin membuat klub ini tahan hingga selamanya, kalau bisa.

Sementara Ten sibuk _flashback,_ Doyoung mulai merapikan mejanya, memakai kacamata yang biasa ia gunakan saat pergi me-wawancarai, kacamata berbentuk frame kotak itu, lalu mengambil tasnya. Ia bersiap untuk pergi tapi Ten terlalu sibuk mengenang bagaimana dia berusaha untuk klub kesayangannya ini, jadi ia tak melihat Doyoung yang sudah bersiap

"Baiklah, kau berhasil menyentuh hatiku kali ini. Aku akan pergi, doakan aku berhasil!"

 ** _n c t 2 0 1 8_**

Ini adalah kesempatan terakhir yang diberikan Ten untuk Doyoung. Sudah 179 kali tapi Doyoung selalu gagal untuk me-wawancarai si Jeffrey, a.k.a Jaehyun. Semua ini tidak akan terjadi kalau saja dia tidak pernah suka pada Jeffrey! Ia tak bisa menyalahkan dirinya, salahkan Jaeyun itu karena dia terlalu tampan.

Tapi sungguh, siapa yang menolak pesona pada manusia seperti Jaehyun? Dia itu tampan, tinggi, jago bermain basket, senyum _angelic_ yang bisa membuatmu luluh. Ten sebenarnya juga 'suka' pada Jaehyun. Tapi dia lebih menyenangi temannya yang juga sama tingginya, Johnny.

Jam untuk makan siang akan berbunyi 10 menit lagi, Doyoung masih bisa menemui Jaehyun untuk merencanakan kegiatan wawancaranya. Ia tahu Jaehyun itu kapten basket di kampus, jadi ia langsung ke lapangan basket dan menemukan bahwa Jaehyun dan beberapa teman 'tinggi dan tampan'nya itu sedang bersenda gurau, baru saja selesai bermain basket.

Doyoung tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak menatap Jaehyun. Bukan tatapan penuh nafsu, tetapi tatapan yang menjurus ke tatapan yang kagum. Jaehyun benar-benar tampan saat kau lihat dari jauh.

Doyoung memperhatikan, satu-persatu dari mereka mulai meninggalkan lapangan basket dan mulai meninggalkan Jaehyun yang sementara berbincang dengan Johnny, sesekali tertawa. Jaehyun sedang mengambil handuk dari tasnya, mengalungkannya di dada. Sedangkan Johnny sibuk memantulkan bola basket di tangannya. Doyoung tidak yakin, apakah dia bisa melakukan ini tanpa menjadi batu di depan Jaehyun? Dia sendiri tidak yakin dan tidak bisa yakin. Tapi kalau bukan sekarang, kapan lagi?

Dilihatnya lagi kalau Jaehyun sudah bersiap meninggalkan lapangan basket juga. Doyoung tergesa, dia lari menuju di mana dua manusia tampan itu berada.

"H-hey! Bisakah kau berhenti sebentar?"

Jaehyun dan Johnny serempak berbalik ke arah Doyoung dengan masing-masing ekspresi berbeda. Jika Johnny menatap Doyoung dengan tatapan 'kau-siapa', sedang Jaehyun menatap dengan senyum kecil di bibirnya. Kasihan Doyoung, jantungnya pasti meledak-ledak.

"A-ah... a-aku... hmm... a-aku.. bisa-bisakah aku me-wawancaraim-mu? Jaehyun.. ya? Jaehyun kan?" Doyoung mengutuki dirinya sendiri karena bersikap sangat bodoh di hadapan Jaehyun. Johhny menatapnya dengan tatapan malas, lalu melempar tatapan 'cepat-jawab-aku-lapar-sekarang' ke Jaehyun, tapi Jaehyun sepertinya tidak menyadarinya.

"Dia sibuk sekarang. Tolonglah." Jawaban datar nan menusuk keluar dari teman tinggi Jaehyun, Johnny. Doyoung menatapnya tajam, _Ten, orang yang kau sukai ini benar-benar kurang ajar._ Tapi Doyoung juga berfikir, bagaimana kalau Jaehyun benar-benar sibuk?

"Apa kau benar-benar sibuk?"

"Ah, untuk seharian ini, tidak.." Respon yang singkat dan ramah terucap dari Jaehyun. Suaranya benar-benar maskulin. Doyoung bisa merasakan pipinya memanas. Lucu sekali, untung saja dia tidak mengalami masa _heat_ sekarang. Sementara Johnny menatapnya dengan tatapan _are-you-kidding-me-bro?._ Doyoung melihat tatapan Johnny itu, tapi dia sedikit tidak peduli

"Baiklah! Kapan bisa kita mulai wawancaranya, Jaehyun-ssi?"

 ** _n c t 2 0 18_**

"Kertas _to-do-list_ -ku mana? Aku tadi menaruhnya di sini.." sementara Doyoung sibuk bergelut dengan wawancaranya, Ten juga sibuk membongkar meja-nya mencari-cari kertasnya itu.

Hingga matanya menangkap sebuah kertas diatas meja Doyoung, kertas yang ditempeli _stick note_ kuning. _Ah, itu dia kertasku!_. Kemudian dia mengambil kertas itu dan membacanya.

Ten salah duga, itu bukan kertas miliknya, tapi kertas berisi pertanyaan wawancara Doyoung.

"Hah. Anak itu. Bisa-bisanya dia meninggalkan ini?!" Ten menggelengkan kepalanya, benar-benar tidak menyangka kelalaian Doyoung. Doyoung bukan tipe orang yang ceroboh, Ten tahu itu.

"Wow.. a-aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kita akan melakukannya.. sekarang.. eh maksudku bukannya aku tidak suka tapi aku hanya kaget dan aku tidak menyangka oh tunggu kenapa aku menggunakan kata 'aku' terlalu banyak ahahah.."

Coba tebak, 15 menit lalu Doyoung bertanya 'kapan', dan Jaehyun menjawab 'sekarang'. Mereka berdua sekarang sudah berada di café secepat ini, lalu meracau tidak jelas di hadapan Jaehyun. Jaehyun tersenyum geli melihat Doyoung yang 'sal-ting' di depannya itu. Tapi Jaehyun tidak tahu kalau Doyoung salting. Sementara Doyoung benar-benar tidak menyangka reaksi Jaehyun yang tadi menarik tangannya tiba-tiba, berkata pada Johnny untuk ke kantin sendiri dan memilih melakukan wawancara di cafe area kampus, berdua. Cafe memang tidak terlalu sepi atau ramai, tapi tetap saja Doyoung merasa tidak nyaman. Bagaimana kau bisa tetap nyaman saat berada di depan orang yang kau sukai?

Jaehyun tertawa geli mendengar apa yang baru saja Doyoung katakan. Doyoung makin merasa tidak nyaman, lagi. Dia merasa kikuk dan _awkward_ di hadapan Jaehyun. _Image-_ nya serasa runtuh perlahan

"Aku... entah kenapa... menarikmu ke sini. Aku pasti membuatmu merasa tidak nyaman. Maaf... aku merasa aneh juga."

 _Ya, kau membuatku benar-benar tidak nyaman!_ Tapi Doyoung menutupinya dengan senyuman sederhana. Dia merasa tidak enak pada Jaehyun apalagi saat mendengar Jaehyun meminta maaf dengan tulus padanya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mulai sekarang." _Well_ , ternyata tidak terlalu susah bagi Doyoung untuk melakukan ini. Tadinya dia pikir dia akan mengacaukan semuanya. Doyoung membuka tasnya, mencari-cari kertas pertanyaan yang sudah ia siapkan. Sementara Jaehyun meminum kopi yang tadi mereka pesan.

"Oke, pertanyaan pertama... beri makan Winwin... eh?" Doyoung terkejut sendiri dengan apa yang baru saja ia baca. Jaehyun menatap Doyoung juga, ia kaget dengan apa yang baru saja Doyoung katakan.

Doyoung, sudah dipastikan wajahnya berubah menjadi merah. Dia salah membawa kertas! Dia malah membawa kertas _to-do-list_ milik Ten. Dan Winwin itu nama kucingnya Ten. Doyoung menatap Jaehyun, bertanya-tanya bagaimana kira-kira ekspresinya sekarang? Jaehyun awalnya bingung, namun saat melihat wajah lucu Doyoung dan wajahnya yang merah, Jaehyun tertawa sedikit keras, membuat Doyoung heran sedetik lalu kemudian tertawa atas kebodohannya sendiri--namun secara teknis dia juga tertawa karena Jaehyun tertawa.

"Aduh... maafkan aku... aku ceroboh. Aku salah membawa kertas! Bagaimana ini? Wawancaranya tidak jadi... apa yang harus aku lakukan??" Tanya Doyoung khawatir saat mereka telah tertawa selama 1 menit. Doyoung berusaha berpikir agar ia tidak mati gaya, namun Jaehyun sudah terlebih dulu memikirkan sesuatu.

"Aku punya ide." Kata Jaehyun tiba-tiba sambil menatap Doyoung dengan penuh keyakinan. Doyoung merasa malu ditatap sangat intens oleh Jaehyun seperti itu. Doyoung melayangkan pandangannya pada sedotan di minumannya dibanding menatap Jaehyun yang ada di depannya.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Doyoung ragu-ragu

"Kita bisa melakukan wawancara ini besok, atau kapanpun kalau kau siap. Mari kita berbincang saja untuk kali ini."

"Ide bagus- e-eh?"

 ** _n c t 2 0 1 8_**

Ini sudah pukul 4:32 P.M dan kampus sudah hampir sepi. Doyoung berjalan sambil senyum-senyum sendiri memikirkan wawancara gagalnya itu dengan Jaehyun. Apakah ini keberuntungan? Atau kesialan? Mungkin keduanya, Doyoung tak tahu. Tapi yang jelas ia sangat bahagia karena malah berbicara tentang hobi dan saling mengenal masing-masing. Tapi Jaehyun tadi meminta maaf karena tidak bisa jalan bersama Doyoung karena Johnny tiba-tiba menjemputnya, karena sesuatu terjadi. Doyoung merasa 'agak' kecewa, tapi dia kan tidak punya hak?

Namun entah kenapa, saat Jaehyun menatapnya intens tadi Doyoung merasa 'sesuatu' seperti keluar dari tubuhnya. Mungkin karena tatapan indah Jaehyun? Yang ia dengar biasanya para cewek akan pingsan saat menatap Jaehyun? Eh, Doyoung kan bukan cewek? Tapi entah kenapa dia merasa lelah saja. Seperti habis berlari marathon 10 kilometer.

"Heyyyy _bitchhh_." Lamunan Doyoung buyar saat Ten memanggilnya lima langkah darinya. Doyoung mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal sementara Ten memegang kertas ditangannya dan menggoyang-goyangkan kertas itu. Tatapan Ten juga menunjukkan kalau dia sedang keki.

"Jangan men-dikteku, Thailand."

"Siapa yang mendiktemu, hah? Kau salah bawa kertas! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kencan dengan dia?!! Kau benar-benar bodoh." Hadrik Ten dengan penuh penekanan disetiap katanya. Doyoung mendengus

"Ya, kami tadi kencan. Sepertinya?"

" _Sweet Jesus! Really?_." Ten menutup mulutnya seperti ia sedang kaget, namun dia benar-benar kaget sekarang karena itu tadi hanya tebakannya saja. Dia yakin Doyoung berkata jujur karena ia tahu Doyoung tidak bisa bohong. Doyoung masih menatapnya, namun dengan tatapan _apa-sih-goblok_ pada Ten.

"Aku tidak percaya ini! Kau tidak bohong kan ya kau tidak bohong karena kau tidak pandai bohong oh tapi kalau kau bohong ini sangat sangat gila aku tidak percaya kau akan bohong astaga kenapa aku mengucapkan kata 'bohong' terlalu banyak??"

"Aku juga. Ayolah, Ten, kita pulang. Aku capek." Semua kata-kata Ten menggantung di Udara. Doyoung sudah terlalu sulit untuk mencerna ocehan Ten, dia capek sekali. Padahal tadi dia tidak melakukan hal yang berat. Ten juga sama bingungnya, wajah Doyoung juga terlihat sangat lelah. Doyoung berjalan melewati Ten yang masih menatap Doyoung tak percaya.

"Yak, hey! Tunggu!"

 ** _n c t 2 0 1 8_**

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu melakukan itu, Jae." Sementara itu Johnny sudah tiba 25 menit yang lalu di rumah besar Johnny bersama Jaehyun yang kini baru habis mandi, sedang duduk di sofa berbentuk 'L' di dalam kamar besar Johnny. Jaehyun mengulum senyum

"Aku melakukan apa?"

"Kau menatapnya." Kata Johnny menanggapi pembelaan tak berguna Jaehyun. Jaehyun menunjukkan ekspresi pura-pura tak mengerti.

"Aku bisa melihat aura warna-warni yang ada-"

"Aneh, kan?" Potong Jaehyun sebelum Johnny sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Kali ini Johnny menatap keluar jendela, menatap Seoul yang ramai dari lantai dua rumahnya yang besar.

"Kau tahu. Dia punya aura yang tidak biasa. Aura yang menarik. Warna-warni. Itu yang kita butuhkan untuk menjaga kita tetap hidup dan menjadi manusia seutuhnya. Hmmm.. kurasa Taeil-hyung benar soal ini. Kita seperti _smurfette_." Sambung Jaehyun pada kata-katanya yang terputus tadi. Ia berdiri, juga melayangkan pandangannya ke luar jendela, lalu berjalan menuju Johnny dan menjajarkan posisinya dengan Johhny.

"Sepertinya, dia adalah aura-ku, John."

 ** _-to be continued.._**

 ** _A.N_** ;

Apa ini ;-;

Hello my fellows JaeDo ships! Saya adalah seorang author newbie yang sangat newbie di sini. Salam kenal. Saya kembali jatuh cinta pada fandom ini, dan memutuskan untuk menolong melestarikan fandom ini agar tetap hidup. JaeDo sangat langka, ya 'kan? JaeDo terhalang oleh JaeYong, guys. Padahal Jaehyun pernah bilang kalau Doyoung itu soulmate-ya diaㅠㅠ

Ini adalah fic pertama yang saya buat setelah terkena writer's block setahun lalu, saya jadi lupa cara menulis FF. Mungkin idenya agak sedikit kacau, saya harap kalian bisa mengerti dan memberi saran apa yang harus saya lakukan? Atau memberi ide untuk fict selanjutnya hehe.

Terimakasih sudah mau membaca, dan meninggalkan jejak. Aku menghargai itu semua! Wish me luck untuk menulis lagi, dan juga untuk UNBK nanti hehe

Stay together, JaeDo


	2. Sedikit flashback dan teman baru

**a u r a**

 _a story by : cheesyjd_

 **enjoy reading!-**

"Doyoung? Honey? Kamu gak apa-apa?"

Sesaat setelah Doyoung membuka matanya, ia melihat Ten berada tepat di atasnya. Posisi mereka berdua sangat sangat ambigu sekarang. Doyoung menatap Ten dengan tatapan _apa-kau-ingin-memerkosa-ku_ yang membuat Ten menyadari posisinya dengan Doyoung. Ten lalu bergerak turun dari tempat tidur Doyoung lalu mengambil kursi dan duduk di samping tempat tidur Doyoung.

Doyoung bangun dengan kepala yang sedikit agak pusing. Ia menggosok matanya, cahaya matahari sangat silau mengenai matanya. Sedangkan Ten memandangnya cemas. Doyoung melemparkan tatapannya di meja yang ada di samping tempat tidurnya. Semangkuk air dan sapu tangan basah. Siapa yang demam?

"Apa yang kau lakukan barusan, Ten?" Tanya Doyoung bingung. Ten mirip mama-nya Doyoung, secara tiba-tiba.

"Kau demam." Jawab Ten singkat sambil meletakkan punggung tangannya di dahi, pipi dan di hampir seluruh wajah Doyoung. Ia bisa mendengar nada ke-khawatiran dari kata yang diucapkan Ten tadi. Doyoung memandang Ten dengan tatapan aneh.

"Apaan? Aku bahkan tidak merasa tanda-tanda kalau aku demam." Sanggah Doyoung sambil berusaha bangun dari tempat tidur, meskipun ia merasa pusing. Tapi Ten kemudian memegang ujung bahunya dan menahan dia untuk bangun. Dan Doyoung masih memandang Ten dengan tatapan yang sama.

"Aku serius, Doyoung. Aku bisa mendengar suara rengekanmu dari kamarku. Dan saat aku datang, kau benar-benar demam." Jawab Ten sambil memandang Doyoung dengan serius. Doyoung agak sedikit terkejut, tapi dia tersenyum dan melepaskan tangan Ten dari bahunya. Dia berdiri, meregangkan badannya sambil melihat Ten yang masih duduk dengan ekspresi 'bodoh'nya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Tennie."

"Kau harus beristirahat di rumah, Doyoung!" Sanggah Ten cepat. Ten cuman takut kalau-kalau nanti Doyoung pingsan di kampus.

"Tidak, aku ingin pergi ke kampus." Doyoung bukanlah Doyoung kalau dia tidak keras kepala. Dia lalu menyambar handuknya yang berada tepat di belakangnya lalu dengan santainya menepuk pundak Ten yang masih duduk itu

"Mandi sana, nanti kita telat."

Mood Doyoung hari ini benar-benar bagus. Dia merasa hari-hari selanjutnya di kampus akan sangat menyenangkan karena dia akan melihat Jaehyun. Sebelumnya juga seperti itu, tapi karena sekarang dia dan Jaehyun bisa dibilang dekat, ia makin semangat untuk pergi ke kampus sekarang.

Tapi Ten sangat menyebalkan sekarang ini. Dari awal dia dan Ten berangkat dari rumah dan di jalan sekarangpun Ten tidak berhenti mengomeli Doyoung yang tetap memaksakan dirinya untuk pergi ke kampus dengan alasan Doyoung itu sakit dan Ten tidak ingin Doyoung nanti pingsan di kampus. Padahal Doyoung yakin dia tidak sakit. Sangat sehat malahan.

"Aku sangat sangat sangat membencimu, Kim." kesal Ten yang berjalan di belakangnya sambil menyilangkan tangannya di dada. Dia benar-benar kesal karena teman se-rumahnya ini sangat menyebalkan. Tapi Doyoung malah berjalan dengan santai seolah-olah tidak mendengar kata Ten di belakangnya itu.

"Kau dengar aku?! Yak! Doyoung!"

"Berisik, Ten." jawab Doyoung santai sambil dia menolehkan kepalanya pada teman baiknya itu. Ten mendengus kesal dan mengejar Doyoung, menarik tasnya untuk menyejajarkan langkah mereka. Doyoung protes

"Bisa tidak melakukan cara lain?"

"Bisa tidak mendengarkanku? Kau itu sakit! Bagaimana jika kau nanti tambah parah dan kau nanti mati?!" Semua kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Ten begitu saja dengan lancar. Doyoung yang mendengarnya pura-pura kaget.

"Astaga.. apa kau baru saja menyumpahiku agar aku mati?"

"Tidak! Tidak seperti itu!" Doyoung selalu senang saat menggoda Ten, seperti ini. Ten menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat dengan mata yang sedikit berkaca. Doyoung kemudian tertawa lepas dan merangkul Ten

"Hahahaha... Aku hanya bercanda, Tennie..."

"Jangan menyentuhku!" Kata Ten sambil berusaha melepaskan rangkulan Doyoung, tapi Doyoung malah mempererat rangkulannya dan itu malah membuat Ten semakin kesal.

"Ah, ayolah, Ten. Nanti aku akan men-traktirmu makan siang!

 **...**

Ini masih terlalu pagi dan dingin untuk memulai aktivitas. Jalanan masih lenggang dan hanya satu atau dua kendaraan yang melintas. Salah satunya mobil milik Johnny. Johnny sedang mengantarkan Jaehyun ke rumahnya karena semalam Johnny menculik Jaehyun paksa dari cafe.

"Aku merasa sangat segar pagi ini, John. Aku tidak pernah merasa se-segar ini." Ucap Jaehyun memecah keheningan yang daritadi tercipta diantara mereka berdua. Wajah Jaehyun benar-benar segar hari ini dan wajahnya seolah-olah tersenyum tiap saat.

Johnny menghela nafasnya.

"Kau mungkin merasa segar. Tapi apa kau tidak kasihan pada anak itu?" Balas Johnny sambil mem-fokuskan pandangannya ke jalan. Meskipun jalan sepi, tapi dia harus tetap memperhatikan jalan.

"Kasihan?" Kata Jaehyun lagi sambil menatap Johnny dengan tatapan tidak peduli. Johnny mengangguk.

"Aku tidak peduli. Yang aku pedulikan hanyalah bagaimana caranya aku bisa menjadi manusia seutuhnya lagi!" Sambung Jaehyun bersemangat sambil bertepuk tangan senang. Johnny hanya bisa menghela nafas. Dia menatap Jaehyun sekilas yang kini sedang memainkan ponsel di sampingnya.

Johnny benar-benar kasihan pada Doyoung. Johnny akui bahwa Doyoung memiliki aura yang benar-benar beda dari tiap orang yang ia temui. Auranya berwarna-warni, begitu hidup dan indah. Johnny sudah lama mengetahui itu, tapi ia enggan memberitahu Jaehyun. Ia hanya tak ingin Doyoung berakhir seperti Taeyong. Karena keserakahan Jaehyun, Taeyong tiada. Ini semua karena kutukan sialan itu. Tidak, ini semua karena salah Johnny sendiri.

"Ayolah, Jae! Kau tidak ingin dicap pecundang, kan? Kita harus masuk ke dalam rumah itu!"

Mereka masih terlalu muda waktu itu, saat dimana mereka masih terlalu penasaran untuk mencoba hal yang baru tanpa memikirkan konsekuensinya. Dan di sinilah Johnny dan Jaehyun, di dalam Hutan Setan yang selalu diceritakan oleh teman-teman kelasnya. Mereka ditantang untuk memasuki rumah penyihir dan keluar dengan keadaan hidup-hidup.

Jika Johnny adalah tipikal anak yang ingin dicap hebat, maka Jaehyun adalah sebaliknya. Saat teman-teman kelasnya memberi tantangan ini pada Johnny dan Jaehyun, maka Johnny adalah yang paling semangat menerimanya dan Jaehyun yang sangat menentang ini.

"Johnny. Aku takut. Ini sudah sore, kita harus pergi, di sini berbahaya..." bisik Jaehyun sambil memegang pergelengan tangan Johnny. Jaehyun benar-benar takut sekarang, dia ingin pulang, ibunya pasti mencarinya sekarang. Tapi Johnny tidak menghentikan langkahnya, dia malah terus berjalan hingga mereka berada di tangga rumah itu.

"Tidak! Kita sudah sampai sejauh ini. Kita tidak boleh menolaknya!" Tapi Johnny menggelengkan kepalanya, ia tetap pada pendiriannya. Ia akan masuk ke dalam sana, dan Jaehyun harus ikut serta. Jaehyun berusaha melepas pegangannya pada Johnny tapi Johnny mengeraskan pergelengannya dan Jaehyun semakin takut.

Johnny mempercepat langkahnya dan Jaehyun juga terpaksa mempercepat langkahnya mengikuti Johnny. Mereka akhirnya tiba di depan pintu rumah itu dengan jantung mereka yang berdetak sangat cepat. Johnny meraih knop pintu, berusaha untuk tidak menimbulkan suara apapun, Jaehyun yang ada di sampingnya menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Johnny.

Rumah itu sangat luas, gelap, dan kotor. Ruang tamu yang luas itu dipenuhi sarang laba-laba di mana-mana. Tidak ada tanda kehidupan. Dua pintu di sisi kanan dan kiri begitu gelap, kecuali pintu kanan, seperti ada cahaya warna-warni redup di dalamnya. Johnny dan Jaehyun terus melangkah, nyaris sampai di tengah ruangan.

 _prang!_

"S-suara apa itu, Johnny?" bisik Jaehyun sambil mengadah kepada Johnny. Johnny menggeleng tidak tahu. Ia menelan saliva-nya takut-takut, berusaha untuk tidak menimbulkan suara apapun.

 _krieet..._

Keduanya tertegun, serempak menoleh kebawah. Itu suara yang ditimbulkan Jaehyun karena menginjak papan tua yang berdecit. Mereka berdua melihat dari pintu sisi kanan ruangan itu, sesosok hitam, pendek, dan bertopi keluar dari sana. Jaehyun dan Johnny tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Itu benar-benar seperti penyihir yang digambarkan teman-temannya. Sosok itu terlihat menyeramkan karena dia wajahnya seperti marah, dan juga terlihat sangat tua. Ia mengangkat tangan kirinya yang bercahaya, seperti sihir mematikan yang akan memusnahkan mereka berdua.

Johnny tidak bisa bergerak, Jaehyun mengintip sedikit dan melihat cahaya putih itu. Jaehyun melihat penyihir itu melemparkan cahaya itu kearah mereka berdua. Ia tak ingin kehilangan Johnny, ia lalu mendorong Johnny sekuat tenaga menuju pintu tempat mereka masuk tadi dan berusaha menyelamatkan dirinya.

Tapi cahaya putih itu seolah menembus Jaehyun. Johnny melihatnya.

Johnny melihat semuanya.

"Jaehyun!"

Dan setelah itu, dia tidak ingat apapun lagi.

"Oi, Johnny." Suara _stoic_ khas Jaehyun menyadarkan Johnny dari kilas balik yang ia alami. Ia menoleh ke arah Jaehyun dan mendapat tatapan kita-sudah-sampai.

"Maaf, aku melamun. Tapi untung kita tidak kecelakaan." Jawab Johnny jujur dengan senyuman lima jarinya. Jaehyun memutar bola matanya malas lalu keluar dari mobil.

"Aku akan meneleponmu nanti, jemput aku ya!"

"Uh, baiklah." Dan mobil Johnny melaju sedang di jalanan perumahan Jaehyun, membelah kesunyian pagi hari.

Ini memang baru pukul 06:30 tapi perpustakaan lumayan ramai. Memangnya apa yang akan dilakukan para siswa jika bukan untuk mengerjakan tugas? Mana mau mereka menginjakkan kaki di tempat yang sangat membosankan ini? Doyoung termasuk anak yang paling malas masuk kedalam sini.

Tapi karena ia mendapat 'tugas ekstra' dari dosen Hwang, mau tak mau ia masuk ke sini. Ten menolak menemaninya karena ia masih marah dengannya, tapi Doyoung tidak terlalu peduli. Ten palingan akan mencarinya 20 menit kemudian. Yah, Doyoung juga membutuhkan kedamaian. Ia juga sekaligus merangkai daftar pertanyaan untuk wawancara Jaehyun nanti. Ah, Jaehyun. Mendengar namanya entah kenapa jantungnya berdebar.

"E-emm.. p-p-permisi?" Doyoung yang tadi sibuk bergelut dengan catatan-catatan refleks mengadahkan kepalanya, mencari-cari siapa yang mengajaknya bicara itu. Ia menemukan seorang mahasiswa dengan kacamata bulat yang lucu, dengan buku-buku tebal yang ia pegang dengan kedua tangannya karena buku itu sangat banyak. Cowok itu tersenyum kikuk dengan sweater abu-abunya.

"Bisakah.. aku duduk di sampingmu?" Tanya-nya lagi saat ia berdiam beberapa menit. Doyoung tersenyum.

"Oh! Silakan, biar aku yang menarik kursimu, karena tanganmu penuh dengan buku sepertinya kau kesulitan." Tawar Doyoung sambil menarik kursi disampingnya dengan senyum. Pria itu duduk dan menggumamkan kata 'terimakasih'. Tapi Doyoung langsung berbalik dengan catatannya yang tadi.

"Terimakasih, bukunya sangat berat tadinya. Ngomong-ngomong, namaku Dong Si Cheng. Tapi teman-temanku sering memanggilku Winwin." Winwin mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan, tapi Doyoung mengabaikannya karena ia terlalu berfokus pada catatannya. Winwin merasa awkward dan menurunkan tangannya, menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu? Err..."

"Winwin."

"Ah, ya. Winwin, apa kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

"A-ah.. tidak ada."

Lalu kemudian hening.

20 menit kemudian, Ten masuk perpustakaan dengan tiga cup coffee yang ia baru saja beli di cafe campus. Ten jelas kaget saat melihat ada seorang asing yang baru ia lihat duduk di samping Doyoung, kelihatannya mereka agak sedikit.. akrab?

"Doyoung-ie! Hai! Dan... hai juga? Siapa namamu?" Kata Ten tanpa banyak basa-basi saat dia baru saja sampai di tempat duduk mereka dengan senyum khas-nya. Doyoung tersenyum pada Ten yang menarik kursi yang ada di depannya dan Winwin. Winwin juga tersenyum, tapi lebih ke senyum yang awkward.

"Namaku Win..win. Ah.. e-eh.. a-anu.. aku harus pergi... terimakasih Doyoung-sunbaenim sudah me.. mengijinkan aku duduk bersama.. aku permi..si..." Winwin tadinya berniat untuk pergi dari situ sejak Ten datang dan ia merasa tidak enak karena ia merasa suasana tambah awkward karena kehadirannya.

"Mau kemana? Winwin? Jangan terlalu terburu-buru. Aku membeli 3 gelas kopi tadi. Duduklah bersama!" Tapi Ten mencegahnya saat Winwin baru saja mengumpulkan bukunya dan Winwin duduk lagi di tempatnya semula. Doyoung menatap Winwin sambil tersenyum.

"Karena kau sudah bergabung bersama kami, aku rasa kita bisa jadi teman." Tambah Doyoung sambil menopang dagunya dan menatap Winwin sambil tersenyum hangat. Dan Ten, entah kenapa, merasa setuju dengan Doyoung. Ia mengangguk dan memberi Winwin segelas kopi yang tadi ia beli.

Winwin merasa senang.

"Kau sepertinya anak baru di sini ya, Win?" Tanya Ten di sela Winwin meminum kopinya. Winwin mengangguk.

"Aku pindahan dari China. Aku sebenarnya baru dua bulan di sini. Aku memilih kuliah di sini karena aku suka." Jelas Winwin yang tidak terlalu panjang. Ten mengangguk mengerti.

"Oh iya, kenalkan namaku Ten." Tambah Ten lagi sambil memasang pose peace sign yang membuat Doyoung tersedak.

"Kau kenapa, hah?" Tanya Ten sengit. Doyoung menggeleng menahan tawanya.

"Kau pasti tidak ingin tahu nama panjangnya, Win." Bisik Doyoung pada Winwin yang melongo. Ten memukul meja perpus keras-keras, sehingga penjaga perpus menatapnya tajam. Tapi Ten benar-benar tidak peduli.

"Ten Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul." Kata Ten dengan bangganya memperkenalkan diri.

"A-ah.. maaf? Bisa kau ulangi?"

Ten dan Doyoung saling berpandangan, lalu tertawa kecil kemudian, sedangkan Winwin menatap bingung mereka berdua.

Awalnya, Winwin kira pindah ke Seoul adalah ide yang buruk, belajar bahasa baru dan kampus baru. Tapi ternyata tidak sesulit itu. Memang dia agak kesusahan, tapi ia bertemu Yuta yang mengajaknya bicara sejak dia pindah dari China. Yuta adalah tipe orang yang hangat bagi Winwin. Senyumannya secerah matahari pagi, dan dia sangat lembut dan protektif pada Winwin. Ternyata Yuta juga dulunya pindahan dari Jepang. Sesama anak pindahan, Yuta tahu bagaimana Winwin berjuang untuk mempelajari banyak hal, dan Yuta ingin membantunya mempelajari hal itu.

Namun pada pagi ini, Winwin bertemu Doyoung dan juga Ten yang entah kenapa langsung bisa akrab dengannya. Winwin merasa aneh, tapi juga senang. Setidaknya dia bisa mengumpulkan teman-teman sekarang.

"Oh, ya, Winwin. Kenapa kamu mengambil buku besar banyak sekali?" Tanya Doyoung disela-sela ceritanya dengan Ten, Winwin. Winwin ber-oh-ria dan mengambil salah satu buku besarnya itu dan menaruhnya di tengah-tengah mereka bertiga. Ten dan Doyoung menatapnya bingung.

"Aku menulis untuk klub horor di kampus." Winwin memulai. Ten menatapnya kagum,

"Woah, Winwin-ah! Kamu menulis untuk klub horor? Keren. Biasanya anak baru susah diterima di sana. Aku dulu berjuang mati-matian loh untuk itu."

"Ah, itu karena aku berteman dengan ketua klub, Yuta-hyung."

"Yuta? Nakamoto Yuta?" Kali ini Doyoung yang terkejut. Yuta adalah tipikal orang yang sulit diajak berteman dan benar-benar misterius. Sangat mengejutkan Winwin bisa menjadikan teman dengan mudah. Winwin mengangguk meng-iyakan

"Apa tema untuk tulisanmu itu?" Doyoung kembali bertanya

"The Mannequin" Jawab Winwin singkat sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya. Ten mengangguk antusias.

"Oh! Aku pernah mendengar urban legend itu sebelumnya. Dulu, katanya ada dua orang anak yang memasuki hutan terlarang dan mendatangi rumah penyihir, kan? Kemudian salah satu anak itu menjadi seperti manekin!" Sambung Ten berapi-api mendengar cerita Winwin. Winwin mengangguk.

"Manusia manekin itu sebenarnya sejenis kutukan. Ketika seseorang terkena kutukan ini, mereka akan menjadi manekin, datar, dingin, dan pucat. Mereka memang bisa tertawa, tapi benar-benar tidak bisa menangis. Kutukan ini bisa disembuhkan, dan seperti yang tertulis dibuku ini, manusia manekin itu membutuhkan aura. Aura yang mereka butuhkan haruslah aura yang berbeda dengan aura lainnya." Sambung Winwin membenarkan cerita Ten. Ten mendengarkan dengan antusias dan Doyoung mengangguk mengerti.

"Oh! Oh! Jika sang manusia manekin mendapat aura spesialnya, bagaimana?" Tanya Ten terlewat antusias. Winwin menjelaskan dengan sabar,

"Ini seperti web-komik unTouchable, kau tahu? Tapi bedanya, manusia manekin ini mengambil auranya sedikit demi sedikit melalui tatapan mata yang sangat intens. Jika sang manusia manekin telah bertemu 'aura'nya, ia akan merasa sangat segar dan ingin terus bertemu dengan sang 'aura'. Sedangkan orang yang aura-nya diambil, merasa letih, demam.."

"Kemudian apa yang terjadi saat si manusia manekin itu mendapatkan Aura yang dia butuhkan untuk menjadi manusia lagi?" Tanya Doyoung lagi.

"Manusia manekin itu akan berubah menjadi manusia lagi. Tapi bagi manusia yang diambil aura-nya, entah ia akan mati ataukah ia tetap bertahan. Aku tidak tahu pasti juga."

"Apa ada yang seperti itu?" Tanya Doyoung seakan-akan tak percaya dengan penjelasan Winwin, tapi Ten 100% sudah percaya. Mana ada kutukan seperti itu?

Doyoung merasa aneh. Tiba-tiba saja, entah kenapa. Ia merinding.

"Yuta-hyung bilang, ada. Dia bahkan ada di sekolah ini." Jawab Winwin. Dan ini sontak mengagetkan Doyoung dan Ten. Mereka tahu kalau Winwin itu seperti 'anak indigo', dia tahu segala tentang hal ghaib.

"W-woah... siapa dia?"

"Eumm... entahlah."

"Uhuk-uhuk!" Jaehyun yang tadinya meminum air dengan damai dan tenang di dapur, bersiap-siap menuju kampus dengan Johnny tiba-tiba tersedak meminum air saat dia akan pergi.

Johnny yang sibuk menggeledah kulkas mencari buah-buahan, melihat Jaehyun dan langsung menghampirinya.

"Kau tak apa?" Kata Johnny perhatian sambil mengelus punggung Jaehyun. Jaehyun mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Aku tak apa, berhentilah seperti itu, rasanya seperti kau itu homo. Uhuk-uhuk" Canda Jaehyun disela-sela ia sedang tersedak. Langsung saja Johnny menampar punggung Jaehyun

"Mati aja lo."

Johnny, semenjak kejadian itu, merasa menyesal dan hutang nyawa pada Jaehyun. Jaehyun-lah yang harus menanggung ini semua, padahal ini semua salahnya. Jadi dia ingin menjaga Jaehyun dengan baik.

"Ahahaha... ampun."

"Kenapa kau bisa tersedak?" Tanya Jaehyun yang masih berdiri di sampingnya, memiringkan kepalanya memastikan Jaehyun baik-baik saja.

"Ah... ya.. aku tersedak, karena ada yang membicarakan ku."

Johnny mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Kau mabok. Ayo cepat, nanti kita telat."

"Okay."

 **...**

 **to be continued...-**

 **A.N ;**

Waduh, idenya benar-benar ga masuk akal dan makin ngaco. Manusia manekin? You kidding me xD ? Mungkin aku sedikit tidak kreatif karena terinspirasi webtoon untouchable. Karena ide absurd ini muncul di kepalaku pada siang hari, beneran, aku tidak memikirkan webtoon itu pada saat itu. Tapi entah kenapa aku sadar kalau ini mirip unTouchable. Geez, Kuharap para readers tidak lari karena ide-ku yang absurrrddd dan juga membosankan. Maafkan ide saya yeoreobun.. *bow*


End file.
